This invention relates to large cargo-type automotive vehicles such as tractor/trailer rigs and especially to the cab and compartment structure for such rigs wherein, in addition to the driver's cab, there is a separate compartment or "sleeper cab". More particularly, the invention relates to a door-and-hinge construction especially adapted for sleeper cabs.
In modern tractor/trailer rigs, such as are used for hauling cargo long distances, the tractor for the rig is often provided with a separate sleeper cab located behind the driver's cab for use by the driver for resting and sleeping while stopped along the road. The sleeper cabs are usually fabricated of sheet metal and are fully enclosed to provide protection from the weather. Often, they have separate heating and air conditioning systems but they are rarely provided with windows since the primary purpose is to provide the driver with a sleeping facility at any time day or night.
The cabs are usually provided with a door on the driver's side of the tractor, the door being relatively small and just sufficient in size to permit entry and exit. The door is usually hinged at one side and is formed of front and rear panels spaced apart by metal frame members including stiles on opposite sides. Also, the exterior or front panel is usually provided with a perimetric skirt or lip, one or two inches wide, to aid in sealing the door opening.
With this arrangement, the hinges are generally recessed in the space between the hinge stile of the door and the adjacent jamb of the door frame which is formed in the wall of the sleeper cab. Because the hinge axis is behind the front surface of the door, when the door is pivoted to an open position beyond about 90 degrees, the front face of the door panel along the hinge side often engages the edge of the door frame thus, damaging the finished, painted surface.
In prior art practice, in order to prevent this from happening, it has been necessary to provide some sort of stop mechanism to limit the opening movement of the door to about 90 degrees. Such stop devices are, however, cumbersome and complex and their use is often impractical.
The door hinge construction of the present invention, however, eliminates the difficulties described above and affords other features and advantages heretofore not obtainable.